


The Late Night Fire & Desires

by Mr_MINUS32



Series: Minus [15]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal, Anal Creampies, Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Angst, Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, Biting, Blow Jobs, Casual Sex, Clothed Sex, Cock Worship, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Consensual, Consensual Underage Sex, Creampie, Crushes, Cum drinking, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Developing Relationship, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Enemas, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Fucking, Facials, Female Ejaculation, French Kissing, Friends With Benefits, Friendship, Hair Pulling, Hand Jobs, Hands, Kissing, Large Cock, Licking, Love, Love Bites, Love Confessions, Making Out, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Mutual Masturbation, Neck Licking, Nipple Licking, Oral, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Penis In Vagina Sex, Penis Size, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Scars, Scars & Bruises, Secret Crush, Semen Enemas, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sexual Tension, Smut, Spit As Lube, Squirting, Squirting Orgasm, Submission, Teenagers, Titty Fucking, Tongues, Underage - Freeform, Underage Kissing, Underage Masturbation, Underage Sex, Vaginal, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Gaping, Vaginal Sex, come oozing, friends - Freeform, interacial sex, mother figure, nipple sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:55:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25244233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_MINUS32/pseuds/Mr_MINUS32
Summary: While on an extended supply run, Carl Grimes finds himself feeling lonely after a long separation from his girlfriend Enid. With hormones raging he finds himself looking to another, one he never expected to look at in that kind of light. But under the crimson and gold glow of the camp fire he discovers a deep burning longing for his close friend Michonne. And his senior isn't oblivious to his wandering eye and the attraction between them in the lonely forest.
Relationships: Carl Grimes/Michonne
Series: Minus [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1314992
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	The Late Night Fire & Desires

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Boris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boris/gifts).



Hidden by the green foliage of the woods Carl watches closely. Michonne makes her way down a steep hill without making a sound. Serving as one of the vanguard roles Michonne swiftly advances on three walkers shambling in the knee high grass. The rest of the runners hold their position as she drops the undead in rapid succession. The first falls to her katana severing it's head from its neck. The second is down before the first even hits the ground. And by the time Carl blinks, the third is carrening to the side. With them taken down she signals and the group move in.

Up ahead after scouring the immediate area and securing the temporary settlement made from an old log cabin. It would be a little crowded in the secluded outpost meant for a smaller group with the eight of the Alexandria survivors. But after a grueling 4 mile trucking through nothing but trees & 80 degrees heat they'll take any place they can get to rest. What was meant to be a couple days out on a standard supply run had turned into a run lasting a little over a week after the group encountered a migrating horde of walkers cutting off their initial return route. So for the night hunkering down even someplace where each of them are sleeping on the floor feet from one another is a blessing.

Before they call it a night though, the group surround themselves around a nice roaring fire. Under the glow of the flickering flames Carl sits with his back against a thick downed tree. Being out for so long was a bit of a choir for him, especially having recently reached the newest stage in his relationship with Enid. The two hadn't spent more than a day apart after one fateful night. Neither knew that they were going to go through with it. They didn't know up until the moment it was happening. Following the first time the young pair would often find the time or excuse to slip away and whether together or if they would meet up soon after, they would find a nice secluded spot to go at it like two wild animals. Carl would admit to himself that he wasn't some skilled dynamo in that regard, but he was big according to her and with lust often taking over their senses neither would complain.

Now here he was, cast in the light of the waxing gibbous moon above and campfire in front of him thinking about her. With all of the walking, scaengering, & dealing with the undead, there was no chance for him to deal with any form or erection. He stuck them out until they'd fade away but knew another would return sooner or later be it Enid on his mind or a sudden rush of adrenaline. However there was something new. His thoughts of Enid came fewer and fewer being replaced with one he never expected.

As his mind shifted from his girlfriend he began thinking of Michonne. They weren't necessarily the closest of friends but he respected her & cared for her. She stuck by not only his father Rick, but by him, their group, and by Alexandria and had helped make a new life for them. So as if to torture his sexualized juvienile mind, Michonne and another survivor would step into the golden-orange glow of the fire upon finishing their recon. Unloading the few things she'd taken with her before. The dark-skinned woman sat down in the grass a couple feet from where Carl was sitting. The woman that could be considered a surrogate mother of sorts to him, though they were both okay with being friends made his body turn. It was likely just the absence of a sexual release but the occasional glance at her or full on look made his blood pump far more than usual.

As he sat there, eyes trailing from the fire over to her and her sweat laced skin he could feel his dick begin to swell in his pants. He wasn't sure when he started to notice her in that way but it went beyond the scavenging run. What confirmed his affection was seeing Michonne getting clean on the fifth day of their venture. She was covered in dried blood, dirt, sweat, and who knows what else. Michonne stripped down at the edge of a small ravine separating two halves of the forest. The flowing water stretched off into the distance. Carl didn't intend on spotting her. Though when he stopped by a tree and relieved his bladder, on his way back he passed by. Michonnoe was about 30ft from where he was standing so he could see her body clearly enough. She crouched down and splashed the running water over herself washing away the filth.

Carl hides behind a tree just out of sight and keeps his eyes locked on her. From the back her cury frame was on full display. Her ample ass glistened under the sheen of water that caught his eye. Less than a minute into seeing her his cock begins aching. He wrestles his hardening member from his pants and instantly starts jerking it. The sight of her washing her breasts made him pump his length even harder and he'd let out soft grunts as he quickly built up to a premature climax. Not long after he blew his backed-up load all over the side of the tree. From there he would think of Michonne from time to time and after so long on the road more than Enid.

Tonight was no different. Carl watched Michonne while she wasn't looking. Gazing at her body illuminated by the flames his dick twitched in his pants. The way he was sitting didn't make it easy for his boner, but his snaking length was hidden well enough that he could stroke himself through his pants if he moved slowly. Minutes after he started he can feel his pre-cum drooling out over his thigh. This went on long enough that his balls began to ache. He was already looking up into the sky after getting a lasting look at his muse but he wanted another. As he brought his sight down he caught the glimpse of Michonne eyeing him from the corner of her eyes. He wasn't sure if she saw or knew what he was doing since he was sure she couldn't past his vertical legs. Without making a big deal about it he pretended he was simply sitting and would stand up. Carl walked off out of the crimson glow and into the darkness.

He stopped far enough that the campfire was a distant glow but was still visible. There were plenty of trees in the way and tied with the deep shadows there was no way any of them could see what he was planning on doing without venturing over like he had.

Carl pulls his cock from his pants and doesn't waste any time to start working his length over. The boy lets out the occasional huff the longer he keeps at it. It's been six days since he last released at the sight of Michonne in the ravine so the finer details of his memory had faded but it would have to do. The teen exhaled a deep breath trying to get into any kind of rhythm that would allow him to eventually cum but with his inspiration being so spare it felt impossible. A few moments later and his balls began aching again and his erection had softened to a limp in his hand. Focusing solely on this and his frustration being the only thing building, Carl is less than prepared when he feels the presence of someone at his back. The teen whips his head around but isn't fast enough to stop himself from being pinned to the tree.

Staring into his confused stricken eyes is the woman of his affection. Michonne stands so close to him he can smell the earthy sweat from her skin & hair. One hand covers his mouth. The other on his wrist catching him before he could go for his revolver. The shock of her sneaking up on him might have been enough to scare his boner away if it were there to begin with. But oddly enough in this instance it was what fueled it. There was little room between them. So little his rock hard 9 inch length was leaning against her stomach. Michonne lifts a finger from Carl's mouth to her own lips and he nods. Before a single word can be spoken after she slides her hand away their lips still locked together. The boy hardly puts up any resistance at first going alone with his desires on a whim. Their lips smack apart as the passionate kissing intensifies. But to a bit of confusion from both parties, Carl pulls away.

"What are you doing?"

"What you wanted."

"No, I... why did you do that? Kiss me."

"That's why you came out here. To do this. To take care of that."

Carl glances to his throbbing erection.

"What about my dad? What about Enid, she's my girlfriend."

"You weren't thinking that when you were jerking off to me the other day."

Carl sinks back at the realization that she'd known the entire time.

"I've seen you watching me. Passing glances. Even while you're with her."

Michonne steps closer closing in on Carl.

"It's been a while since you've looked at her. A while since you smelled her. Since you touched her."

She was as close as ever now. her body radiated heat over the cold sweat collecting over him. His body shook when her hand wrapped around his dick.

"I can tell a while since you had this inside of her."

The way she talked to him. The way she carried herself right now. Carl couldn't deny he was so turned on by her. His eyes nearly rolled into the back of his head having another touching him down there. Let alone someone so strong. It was as if her sole hand was clenching down on him the way Enid's pussy did while he thrusted into her. His breathing deepened and when looking down he realized it felt so familiar because she was stroking him off and he had no way of knowing when she started.

"It's been close to two weeks right."

Carl gives a soft nod but she isn't having it.

"Use your words kid."

"Yes ma'am."

"Figured. Must be tough with you two rutting around like rabbits whenever you get the chance. Before you let yourself out all over that tree, was the last time you came with her."

"It was."

"So this must feel like the first time."

"Fuck... it's so good."

"I can guess... It's been about the same time for me."

Michonne kisses Carl again and this time he is more than willing to continue as she tugs on his member.

"I haven't had your dad's dick in me for what seems like years. You can't even imagine how badly I want his cock in me right now."

"But what does that have to do with me."

"Oh you know... You want to cum... I want to cum... And you've already cum to me. You might not be as big as your father, but one Grimes is just as good as another."

"You want me to have sex with you?"

"No. I want you to fuck me. I want you to fuck me like I was Enid and you finally just got back. And, I'm gonna fuck you like I'm gonna fuck your daddy when I get back. So until we do, what do you say we fuck each other instead?"

Carl responded not with words but a kiss of his own. Michonne was knocked back a step and the two began to go at it for the time being. Michonne is the one to break them apart this time leaving Carl craving more as she nips at his bottom lip with her teeth.

"Are you close?"

"No."

"Good."

Before he knows it, Michonne has left his line of sight. Dropping down to her knees the dark beauty inches from his face shows a bit of admiration for such a thick healthy cock. She gives him a few more pumps in her hand before not wasting any time & taking his full length in her mouth. The sudden pleasure of being engulfed in her mouth makes Carl shudder and nearly drop to her level. He clings to the tree which is the only form of structure he has at the same time until he can adjust and get used to Michonne's ferocity. Enid had only sucked him off a handful of times before. And while the flirtatious teen always knew just how to tease and please him, this was something new. Plus she had only taken his full length twice from said handful and gagged on it both times. But the way Michonne took his nine so skillfully into her mouth and down her throat without so much as a peep other than her gurgling slurps he knew her bluff of his father likely was more truth than anything. And that meant she would really fuck him as if he were his father.

Carl knew Michonne loved his father. Occasionally he would hear them through the walls of their house. They were wild. Far more than he and Enid which seemed tame in comparison. Her blow job was living up to the hype he had in his head. It felt as if he could cum down her throat any seconds and he wouldn't complain about lasting for such a short time. Hell, he'd likely stay hard as he had with his girlfriend on more than one occasion.

But he didn't blow his load early. Her slurping continued for nearly ten minutes after she started. Carl latched onto her dreads and the side of her head, pulling the older woman in as he fucked her mouth full of gusto. Before his first orgasm he was panting as a small pattern of sweat beads gathered on his forehead. But it would come regardless and it would only be the first of many that night. Carl slammed into Michonne's mouth so hard he thought he might pop her jaw out of place as he held his dick in her mouth. A copious amount of semen poured from his snake down her esophagus and she drank it all with nothing more than throat-knotting gulps, five in total before his load was finished. Like he half expected his dick slide out as hard as ever despite the climax of his life. Michonne looked up at him.

"Open your mouth... I want to see."

She held out her tongue. A small trace of his seed lingered on the pink surface. Carl stuck both of his thumbs at each end of her mouth and stretched it out as far as it would go.

"Damn that was the best..."

"Let's see."

Michonne grabs Carl's pants, ripping them down to his ankles. He kicks them and his shoes off while ditching his shirt and jacket. Stripped naked, Carl grabs Michonne with a newfound intensity. He plants a kiss on her mouth and the two begin to make out. The faint taste and scent of his swallowed load still lingered in her mouth which his tongue learned as it explored every inch of it but he didn't care. He was only thinking of kissing her. How she had just sucked him until he came, swallowed all of his jizz, and never once left his cock. She was more than able and willing. So he was going to fuck her with everything he had built up since he last did his girl.

But Michonne was far from another teenage girl that he could overpower and lead on. She quickly takes control again leaving him little room to counter. His senior ravaged his stimulated being with licks, kisses, and bites crossing from his mouth to his neck. He thinks that's the extent of her exploration until he feels her continue on further down his body. Michonne slides the bottom tip of her tongue down Carl's sweaty flat chest. The few curls of dark hair he has does little to dissuade the venture. After she moves to his left nipple. Carl grits his teeth and lets out a hiss as he sucks in a gasp. Michonne was intent on giving the boy everything she had and that included satisfying all of her fantasies at the same time. Licking and nibbling on his erect nipples Carl let out the following groan. Back to the beginning she was at his dick, lavishing his tremendous girth with more of the same. Following around a minute of her care his dick is dripping in spittle & pre-cum.

Upon feeling her presence leaving him he looks to Michonne as she too sheds her the uppermost of her clothing. Her chocolate skin is home to an assortment of superficial scars & scrapes leading up her toned frame. She was tough & he expected no less than for her body to display as such. He wanted to touch her. Especially her flawless breasts. They were perfect in his eyes. But his partner had something else planned for them and him. Pressing them together her darkened nipples stared up at Carl who was gazing back at them while Michonne brought her breasts around his length. Her tits feel soft and smooth smothering his engorged cock.

Their skin makes plenty of squishing and splats as Carl's fat dick still coated in her spittle slips between her tender breasts. It's not long after she stars is Carl bucking his hips fucking into the older woman's chest. Her breasts aren't able to hold onto his length the entire time so Michonne bends her head down and takes the last escaping inches into her mouth. Carl slams his cock between her tits and into her mouth with everything he has. His first tit-fuck was incredible. And the fact that her mouth was waiting atop them to continue pleasing him in case he went too far was just perfect. And Michonne didn't mind getting to suck on the tip of him a bit more. Despite having blown one load already, Carl wasn't going to last much longer. He pumped his hips for a few minutes and shuddered as his dick spasmed.

His orgasm jolted through him from his back to his front. In that wave his dick shot out lines of cum with more force than the first. Creamy white jizz landed all across Michonne's dark tits and neck. She looked up watching Carl's face contort as the boy moaned. It only took half, four out of the eight shots of splooge that would come forth before her chest was covered in a gooey coating. If he'd cum on her any more his seed would already start dripping off her breasts. Michonne quickly took his head into her mouth again to let him finish off his load. Carl takes the initiative from her as he shoves his full length down Michonne's throat. His pulsating length delivers his cum straight down her throat holding her so close with his balls pressed firmly against her chin. Afterwards his dick goes limp as it slips from her mouth drained entirely of semen. Carl wilts against the tree having now cum twice in succession. Michonne wipes her lips clean of his mess with her tongue. Moving back to her feet she stands in front of him still topless, cums splattered titties and now stomach as it melts over her skin.

"Don't tell me you're done."

"...I just ...need a minute."

Michonne moves closer to him.

"Two little squirts and you're already out of breath. I figured a young buck like you could just keep getting hard..."

Now close enough Carl can feel the heat casting off of her body she places one of her arms at the side of his head against the tree.

"You wanted to fuck me..."

Her second hand comes to the other side. Carl looks up, his matted mop of hair blocking his view. But he'd hardly need to see her. Her chest is against his now. The semen coating her perky tits is spreading over his erect nipples as she rubs her breasts up and down his body between her sensual breathing. Her face is just past his face, whispering into his ear. The alluring stench of his cum is all over her breath. Using her whole body she forces his dick up between their pressed stomachs as she slowly grinds it between them.

"But you're already soft... And I'm wet now but you still don't want to fuck me."

"I do."

"So man up and put your big dick in me already."

Michonne lingers around Carl anticipating how he'll react. In a way she predicts he will kiss her and for that she isn't wrong. Though her thought of him possibly pulling her pants down is proven wrong. Carl reverses their positioning. He also surprises her with his strength. He scoops one arm around her left leg and snatches her up into the air. With a thud he bareback hits the bark of the tree Carl was once against. The impact almost makes her let out a grunt instead she sucks in a gasp through her teeth. Another follows as the seconds that come netx Carl shoves his hand in her pants. Carl finds she was telling the truth as his fingers find her folds past a small bush and she's so moist his entrance of her is smooth and effortless.

"You really are so fucking wet."

"And what are you going to do about it? You might make your little Enid cum with your fingers. But unless you've got your father's hands they won't help you much."

Carl tests her resolve finger-fucking her juicy cunt for a few seconds. He'd often have Enid moaning his name and begging for him to fuck her before much time. This wouldn't be the case with Michoone as she barely broke eye contact with him. Her breathing hitched a bit but it leveled out soon enough. It was a little embarrassing at first but thankfully instead of being discouraged, Michonne smiled as she saw it in his face. He took it as a challenge.

Carl ripped his hand from her pants making sure to run his middle and ring digits over her clit as he slid from her mature sex. Michonne's juices drip from his fingers glistening from the distant sources of light. He plunges his soaking fingers into his mouth in front of her. Carl relishes in her sweetness for a moment. The fleeting moment ends when he tears her pants down. Before he gets them off, Michonne kicks off her boots. Once she's naked, Carl hooks her leg again and pulls it to his waist. His dick is itching at the chance to finally be buried deep in another pussy. So he gives her what they both are craving and rams his throbbing dick as deep in her as he can.

This unlike his finger does get a reaction. His thick nine inches force Michonne to let out a guttural roar as her body shivers. Being fucked by Carl's father has accustomed her to being filled by a meaty shlong and Carl fits the criteria. The duo grunt and moan in unison as Carl's dick penetrates deep into her. Her wet cunt drips her nectar from her inner thighs and over his manhood. With this position Michonne has the addition of being fucked against something fairly sturdy. With Carl's eight being thrusted into her at full force and speed her body is rocked between him and the tree. She could do without her head occasionally hitting it and Carl picks up on the faint look on her face mostly concealed by lustful satisfaction.

The boy lifts Michonne's downed leg and tosses it up onto his waist. Taking his lead she wraps both legs around his hips and locks them in place at her ankles. His hands grips her by the back of her head and pulls her into a kiss. Their tongue makes their way into the mix with Carl not missing a single beat as he keeps his thrusting consistent. Michonne claws at Carl's sweaty back in response to taking his dicking so deep, so hard. She wasn't sure he'd be as good as he is, but she still wanted more.

"Harder! Harder, Carl!"

Carl hooks his hands further up her thighs clenching her curvy hips. He pulls her into his thrusts and pushes harder. The sounds she begins to make confirm he's doing better. For his third time Carl makes it twice as long as either of his prior runs. It bodes well for his partner. Their sexes come together in rapid succession through the whole time up until their consecutive climaxes. Carl drags his nails along Michonne's legs and he is ready to release his cum deep in her but he's amazed to see that she is the one of them to actually cum first. Michonne moans out in a way he never knew she could make. It was light and he was sure it sounded 'girlier' than when Enid came. He kept up his pacing after she came around his cock lasting just shy of a minute. That's when his thrusting began to wane coming fewer times. His semen gushed from his length deep inside of Michonne. Her womb coated in cum from his first shot, then the second, third. By the fifth she was overflowing and his jizz leaked from around his softened dick. Anf by the seventh he pulled out and watched as it poured out of her along with her clear juices mixing together.

The two spent partners let out heated breaths against one another between kisses. Eventually Michonne uncoils her legs from the teens body. Her legs wobble for a second but she quickly stands and aids her stance against the tree. He truly had done well. Carl was fading into their kiss which she wasn't for. The young boy is unaware of Michonne crossing one of her legs behind Carl's. Michonne & Carl's tongues separate for a second and their kissing slows with Michonne moving to his ear.

"I love... I love you, Michonne..."

"...Show me."

Before Carl knew what happened She shifted her weight and Carl was on his back. The next seconds she's on top of him jerking his limp cock.

"If you love me, show me one more time."

Still on her knees, she bends over further and while still stroking him she takes his balls into her mouth. Carl roars out as his sex is pleasured slowly back to a full erection. Her mouth goes back around his length to top him off and when she's done, his dick is a raging boner throbbing with spit flicking from the tip.

Michone climbs on top of Carl's body. WIthout looking away from his eyes she grabs his length between her legs and plunges his thing rod into her depths. She moans out feeling him reaching her end and rubs her tits & nipples as she fucks herself on his dick. Their collective moans echo up into the night sky. Carl grabs her hips squeezing tight as he thrusts up into her. The thunderous clasps of their soaked sexes repeat up to two times a second. michonne responds with bellowing screams. Carl's dick stretches and fills her too much and too fast for her not to let loose her primal side.

"Ahhhh! Fuck, fuck Carl!"

Carl comes up. His left arm goes around her just above her bouncing ass. He grabs and squeezes one of her breasts with his other hand while sucking on the other. Michonne's back arches and her body is fully given over to her juvenile partner. Carl gives her a good fucking bringing her eyes to roll to the back of her head upon another orgasm seemingly rising in an instant. She spasms in his grip and it only makes him fuck harder. Her ass and chest giggle every time he slams into her core. Michonne is rammed by his cock until she climaxes again. Carl's seed then drenches her walls again as he lifts her up against his body.

As her back digs into the ground she feels his fingers digging into her thighs and then his rapid thrusting persists. He's above her now, shoving his full length into her cunt splattering semen & her vaginal fluids alver her ass and the ground beneath them. Carl has long since given into his bodily urges proving just what the two need to fully satisfy their needs. Carl is crimson on top of Michonne, sweat is dripping from every inch of his face over her equally sweaty body. Their animal-like huffs and growls stretch further into the night for almost 12 minutes straight with both parties tossing and turning in their positioning.

It wasn't long after this started their sweaty bodies were caked in dirt and even more perspiration. And yet they couldn't keep their hands off each other. Michonne took over for a short while as she mounted him and squatted down on his dick though she was only able to hold this position for a few seconds before Carl had tossed her down on her. Carl had become an insatiable sexual beast that took a fist full of her dreads and pounded her to two consecutive orgasms. With her breasts in her hand, Carl lifts her up to a vertical position as he kissed her from behind. His dick poured more semen into her raw and stretched out so much that as his penis went limp his cum came gushing from her sex. Michonne lifts her hand to rolling his matted bangs from his dirty face.

"...You're filthy."

"So are you?"

"Then maybe we should get clean before we head back. There's a river about five minutes from here."

"A river?"

"What. Are you thinking of finding a tree?"

"I think we settled that problem... several times."

I wouldn't say that."

"Why not? I can't keep going."

"No. But we still have one more night before we're back home."

"I like the sound of that."

"Do you think you can give me another repeat performance?"

"I'll try."

"Then come on. It's late, and we need some rest."

Carl takes Michonne's hand and she helps him to his feet. The two start to make out for a little ending with them smiling at each other.

"Did you get any harder."

"No. Think I'm drained for the night."

"Shame. Guess we'll have to wait 'till tomorrow... Unless that changes in the water."

"...Maybe if you put it in your mouth again."

Michonne flicks the boy over the tip of his nose.

"Come on Carl."

They grab their clothes and head further into the darkness. Despite his claims both Carl and Michonne would cum even more. The two submerged themselves almost up to their knees in the dark rushing water. The first thing they focus on is washing off the dried up dirt and sweat. Each starts off cleaning themselves. At least until Carl happens to glance over his shoulder. Michonne has her back to him as she was washing her face off. Past the splashing she doesn't catch on to Carl coming up behind her. She looks back as she feels his hands going over her back.

"You look like you could use some help?"

Mochonne lets out a relaxing exhale the second Carl wraps his hands around her breasts. Her nipples are presses between his digits which only drives him to tease her femininity even further.

"Are you looking to clean me?"

"If you want."

The woman smiles and lowers herself onto her knees. Carl sinks down with her and begins washing her body from behind. His forward cleansing has her squeezing his thighs in an attempt to keep from moaning. Long after she's been washed off Carl carries on with his exploration of her body. His left hand lingers, messaging & pleasuring Michonne's breast while his right skillfully drops between her legs. Despite him thinking he was clever with it, Michonne could tell from the get-go what he was up to. And he didn't fail to disappoint her either. Another given is when she feels his dick brushing against her ass.

Still on her knees, Michone turns to face Carl. His hands fall to her hips as she pulls his closer. Their lips meet again in the tamest passion so far but still sends shivers down their respective spines. He holds onto his slender frame, one hand gliding up his soaked skin and lingers as she squeezes his cute little ass. The other continues to rise up his back until she's cupping the back of his head. His dick is wide awake into it, prodding her stomach between them.

"I think you could clean me better with your tongue."

He takes her bait with nothing more than an eager slime. She sucks in a deep breath and exhales as he goes at all of her breasts with his tongue and right hand. His other arm wraps around her keeping her close to him while his hand stays firmly against her ass as well. The heat of their bodies radiate off in the cool flow of the stream.

Carl lets his mouth and tongue envelope Michonne's entire chest as she suckles and licks away the thin sheen of sweat beading from her dark skin. He loves the taste of her. The smell. The feel. After he's covered most of her upper half in his saliva he moves up to her neck. Her heartbeat is up in her head by now. The teen is a master with his tongue and his multitasking isn't anything to sleep on. She almost doesn't catch when he grabs onto the both of her legs & hikes her up onto his body. He carries her through the water and she ties herself to him with her legs.

His tongue never leaves her skin upon him setting her just shy of the water's edge. Unwrapping them from his sides the water splashes up against heels and up to her ankles. Now on her back Michonne watches Carl move from her neck to her tits. There's only one place she wants him now though. With a hand on his cheek she lifts his head from her. Her other hand moves to him and stops between her legs.

"Clean me down here Carl."

His head drops between her thighs to meet her hand. Her digits peels her dripping labia apart. He takes to it like a moth to a flame sipping from her nectar with such gusto Michonne can't cover her mouth in time to catch the scream of ecstasy he brings to her. Her legs clamp down on his head but he pries them apart. A part of her is thrilled as he takes over. His licking intensifies as he goes and she can barely hang on without losing herself in the bliss.

"Fuck... yes... yesss..."

She pulls on his hair feeling his tongue dives inches into her entrance. The water is like ice on the slim area of her body it touches. The rest of her is on fire at the mercy of Carl's unforgiving tongue.

"Oh fuck... fuck, I'm so close! Keep go... going!"

And he does just that without question or any hint of stopping. Instead he lifts her up by her hips holding her lower half up to him while dining out on her delicious pussy. The licking reaches its peak with another scream from Michonne. Her body clenches around the young teen and spasms to the powerful orgasm rippling through her. Come the last second she is able to get her hand up and lets out a burst of orgasmic delight into her clammy palm. Juices from her pussy come forth in a gushing cascade into Carl's unsuspecting gob. The clear liquid splashing across his cheeks and mouth. He's only able to catch it a couple seconds after she explodes from his touch. Behind drinking her cum down and licking her clean, Carl sets Michonne down just before his body. With the cold kiss of the water washing over her steamy body Michonne shivers and moans out.

Her body is numb and weak as a result of her most recent orgasm. Carl takes advantage by picking her up again. Winded and sweaty she is enthralled when Carl places her into the water stomach first. The water splashed up her body. As it courses up her heated thighs to her over-sensitive slit. Another unsympathetic splash of the water sends chills up her back, it hits her stomach and over her flopping breasts. On all fours she's spread wide open by Carl taking his place behind her and his tongue now expertly dances over her asshole. Michonne's head springs up from the water cooling her forehead and soaking her hair. Her wet dreads whip her bare back just as Carl enters and invades her rectum.

"Oh my god...! Carl, fuck... You're no better than your old man."

Carl moves from her backdoor hole with a smirk. The expression and feelings are mutual between them. The boy gives his fingers a little aid with a collection of spit & and Michonne's lubrication. That's when he shoves his middle & ring finger into the depths of her moist pussy and index penetrates her anus. A beastly howl echoes out and only persists to Carl's rough finger-fucking. In the midst of it he returns his tongue to further lavish her asshole in wet kisses. Minutes into it Carl no longer feels the same give from one of her holes subsequent to the first fleeting moments and he plucks them from her. Two strands of slick stretch from both holes, her ass giving a clearer color as her pussy gives his fingers a bit of his previous load of cum. Once the ropes break he shoves those three fingers into Michonne's mouth who begins sucking on them until they're clean. And it's just as he inserts his dick into her ass he gradually pulls his digits free.

Her asshole spreads open and takes his thick length inch by inch. Halfway in her second hole he's got Michonne by her breasts again using them to pull and skewering his partner on his cock. Each of his thrusts sends waves of flooding sensation through her. Ripples race up from her ample rump with every explosive impact dealt by Carl. He looks down enjoying the sight of her voluptuous cheeks riding up and down his cock and clapping over his sex. Carl groans using Michonne as his personal cum tool. His dick throbs in her ass as he reaches an orgasm. Michonne was the same chasing down her orgasm. Their two forms move on pure instinct, Carl thrusting his hips, Michonne throwing her ass back to meet him. The pace can only be kept up for so long however and it's Michonne who breaks first. Another orgasm hits her like a rock and she goes limp. The only sensation she can feel is her heart beating out of her chest and Carl with his glorious dick fucking her to pieces. Carl thrusts into her leading up to him filling her insides with a fresh batch of hot spunk.

Stuck in the rhythm of it, Carl can't bring himself to stop. His dick is still spitting an abundant amount of jizz for the upteemth time that night. Michonne falls from his chest when her arms give out. But Carl doesn't let the chocolate beauty loose. His arm stretches further crossing his right hand to her left breasts as most of Michonne is submerged in the water. His swift thrusting makes her clench squeezing out the last of his cum from her pussy which goes flowing away down the river. With the water coming just under her shoulders she moans out further as the euphoria sets in.

"I'm not not done yet Mich. I can still cum."

"Mmnghh... Don't... don't stop... keep cumming... make me cum..."

Downed further, Carl's body pulls above the water line and crashes into both it & Michonne. The water bursts between them and splatters out back into the river. The collisions keep on at high-speed in a losing effort for length. Michonne reaches a quick orgasm less than a minute after the one before. Carl makes it two before he fills her ass with even more jizz.

While Carl has finished last he still has enough strength left Michonne to the edge before collapsing. Michonne watches her tired warrior panting in exhaustion. Her hand lays on his chest and feels his heart beating a mile a second. And yet somehow as his dick hangs over his stomach spilling semen she can see it twitching wanting to release further. And she figures she could cum again.

Throwing her leg over his body she takes his dick in hand and watches his eyes roll into his head as she takes him in. No matter how many times he had entered her pussy she felt better every time. Wetter. Hotter. Tighter. Michonne began bouncing on his penis bringing it back to life in no time.

"That's it sweetie. You've got your father's taste. And his stamina."

Carl lays his hands on her hips just before she begins rotating them, girating her sex over his. And instead of letting his hands rest she takes them both in her hands and kisses his palms.

"You deserve to rest. I love you so much Carl."

"I love you too."

"And you showed me."

She sets his hands against her breasts and he squeezes enough to warrant a soft moan.

"Don't stop..."

Michonne looks at Carl and is more than happy to see his beautiful smile.

"Don't stop until you cum. I can handle it."

Michonne's smile widens and accepts his will. She lets her head fall back and bucks her hips harder giving over to the closing orgasm. She's minutes away but she's far from giving up on it. Carl's dick is able and she rides him for all he's worth. Her eyes roll with the joy and ecstasy overflowing her being. Below Carl watches in a haze of adrenaline and elation. The visual of his goddess giving him her all on his enduring sex is what fuels him to stay as hard for as long ashis body will allow. He was dating Enid and she, his father, but be damned to those facts and any supplementary ones. Their significant others weren't the last thing on their minds as they weren't even on their minds. The only thing that mattered and that were in their minds were each other and making both sides experience the ultimate pleasure.

This comes to a head, Michonne sensing her concluding orgasm nearing. Carl picks up on it and thrusts up to match her constant fucking. And Michonne thrusts her hand between her thighs to finger her clit in unison to Carl's dick sliding in and out of her. The last minute is so crucial and Carl feels his body is being destroyed in every way. He pushes through with the last ounce of his energy that pushes and exploits all of his limits. He feels himself give out to his orgasm. There's a sudden shock when his dick pulsates and he releases one last load into Michonne. A cool and refreshing bath hits his face and chest. Initially it seems to be a side effect of cumming so much. As it turns out, opening his eyes he sees another exquisite sight, seeing Michonne fingering her clit as he pussy spraying his body in a violet stream of juices. Michonne squirts her orgasm out as her body shakes and shivers over him. His body is drenched in her sweet nectar.

Michonne falls onto Carl's chest clenching her young stallion while shivering out the rest of her orgasm. After their climaxes, Carl's cock continues pumping small globs of semen out as Michonne's cunt milks him dry and drips her own cum over him. Minutes pass into what seems like hours. Neither can pull themselves from the other's lips.

"...You did amazing."

"You were the best too."

"I can tell... you never wanted to stop."

"...How could I. You're still so tight."

"And you've got incredible stamina. I bet Enid must love it."

"I haven't got any complaints."

"You being a little smart ass?"

"Do I win anything?"

"You can win an ass-kicking."

"Pass."

Michonne kisses him again down to his collarbone.

"...Mich, what happens tomorrow?"

"What do you mean?"

"This was just while we were on the road. Right. So...?"

"Well... I doubt it'll be the last time we're out together. It gets lonely sometimes."

Carl looks down at Michonne who flashes him a look.

"There's always tomorrow. Another day. Another run."

Carl pulls her into another kiss.

"...I, love..."

"Shhhh."

Michonne covers his mouth with her hand.

"I know. I do too... but you need some rest."

Michonne gives her lover a bouquet of kisses while giving him a bit of a rest before they return to quell out the campfire. The woods then finally quiet and still.


End file.
